Just a Little Research
by MamaOwl
Summary: Not my best work. I haven't seen Winx in years. Probably pretty dull in comparison to my other works (since I'm working out of my field); this is a story for my friend over on dA. Angel is mine. Efeu is my friends.


_I want to apologize for taking so long with these; I have spurts of writing – And since I've had English out the wazoo with writing papers and working on my own novels, I've been lacking in inspiration to do anything regarding actual writing. Sorry for the wait!_

**_This is a commissioned piece._**

**_Meaning – not everything in here is something I agree with, encourage, etc. It was commissioned. I got paid to write this._**

**_(: Enjoy._**

**Rating: Rated R; This One Shot is not suited for anyone under 18.**

**Pairing: OCxCanon**

**Genre; Horror/Fantasy**

**Copyright: Winx; Iginio Straffi**

**Word Count: 4,000 + (With a short comic attached to the end - the picture can be seen here: /d7sj8ge )**

**_I haven't watched/read Winx in forever; sorry if anything is OOC! It's also an AU, so it shouldn't matter all too much._**

**_It's going to be shorter than originally thought._**

* * *

><p>The tall a poised woman lounged elegantly on her makeshift throne; her smile seemingly plastered on her lips as her long cigarette illuminated the dim lighting. "Tell me, where on earth do you think you're going?" she asked the man before her as he stood shakingly. "... I-I assumed you were finished, madame." He said, his voice quivering with every fiber of his being on edge. The pale skin of the woman seemed to add to her evil demeanor. "Do you really think I'll let you live after all this? Pathetic ingrate - you brought me such ignorant reports that I could easily reap your soul through your throat!" The man stumbled back to the floor and cupped his hands together, "P-please! Don't kill me, your highness, your grace - !"<p>

The woman's hand made a darting motion and easily swept the man's head cleanly off his shoulders - a loud gargle came from his head and it thumped along the tiled floor, bloodying it as it rolled. "Damn morons that I've hired. Hm - I suppose I could capture those little fairies myself, but there is absolutely no fun in that whatsoever." She looked over a guard and switched her crossed legs to get more comfortable. "Call her." She demanded. The guard seemed confused, and then the sadistic queen sighed, "Get me Angel on the phone now, you nit-wit! She's the only one who's got half of the brains I have! She would easily slaughter the dreams of those tiny little sprites. Get on it! NOW!"

The guard ran off, eagerly doing the woman's bidding in fear of decapitation. A witch they called her; oh, no. She was far worse than a witch ever thought about being. The woman beckoned an old acquaintance - a friend one might infer; but alas, the cold woman had no friends, only slaves and foes. The man that'd trotted off, came back with a rather ominous glowing red orb and presented it to the lady. It was only moments before a familiar face appeared in the red mist. "Hay-o, Efeu. Gettin' lonely enough to call up this bitch? I'm on vay-cay, make it quick - yeah?" Efeu rolled her eyes in a distasteful manner, "Angel, as much as I love to pry into your personal affairs, I have an offer that you might appeal to." The blonde pulled her sunglasses down to her nose and peered over them pensively.

"Is that so, Efeu? Don't tell me you gotta party planned with some banging babes and hot-to-trot boys and you are just now inviting me." Efeu shook her head, "It's a business proposition, dearest Angel. A strictly job related affair. Well, I suppose if you really wanted to party and fraternize with the children you may." Angel quirked a brow, "Hell no, you know I ain't no kid killer. I don't do that shit, even if you do pay me." Efeu raised a hand, "A rephrasal - teens. Fairy teens." Angel's face went sour, "Teenage pixies? Damn, you really are bored. You doin' this just for fun or you got some shit leveled on the playing field you really need?"

"Mm… both, if you can believe it. You went to Cloud Tower as a young one - I do recall you boasting about your impeccable crafting skills and frontline defense in tough times… perhaps you can use your excellent connections to get into the school and align yourself on neutral. Get close to Alfea and slaughter those… Fairies." Efeu cringed at mentioning the race - but, the power that came with some of them were far beyond her grasp - and a woman like Angel, well, she wasn't short of tricks. There wasn't a doubt that if she needed something done - that the girl would do it with the right paycheck. "So, are you in? I have payment already proposed - you know, higher than the usual amount, for trouble. I didn't mean to ruin your vacation." Angel sighed and sat up, her bikini top barely covering her chest. "Neh, I was gettin' fidgety out here anyway. You know, men can be real dogs sometimes. Starin' at a girl's ass like it's a ham sandwich or some shit." Though her bikini left little to the imagination, Angel merely wanted a tan before returning to work - and tanning beds were so pricey! "Anyway - I'll be there in a few hours. I'll open up a portal to your dimension. You still in the same place?" A mere nod came from Efeu's head. "Right-o. See you then."

The red orb slowly dimmed out and Efeu rubbed her temples. "I have a feeling she was not my best choice of an assassin. But, I could remotely trust her to get the job done, rather than you blubbering buffoons." The guards shifted and made haste in going back to their original orders prior to their villainess making a huge ordeal over contacting an assassin. Efeu's long nails trailed up the side of the throne like chair she was nestled in. "Things will work themselves out - and I shall obtain that fairy's dragon magic. I will rule this forsaken realm with an iron fist and half the anger that is seething below my seemingly calm expression." She rambled to herself - that's all she could do. For she was a lot less able to maneuver the realm than her hired killer. Confined, if she had a word to throw at people. That's why she needed that power. To finally be able to rule the entire universe without worrying about freedom!

"It's only a few days away. I can wait… a while longer at least."

* * *

><p>Angel made her appearance very known when she attended Cloud Tower; being a magical being by nature - housing dark magic and obtaining a seat on the school's board as a teacher wasn't as hard as it might have sounded. The headmistress welcomed her - remembering her prominent success in positions and defense. Not a fairy by trade - she was far from being able to get close to the fairies that Efeu had ordered capture on. In due time, she'd work her way up the ranks and allow herself to be accepted by… both worlds. She was a charmer and it shouldn't be too hard to link herself to Alfea by connections and hard work. Angel groaned mentally at the thought of 'hard work' - work was no fun. No fun at all. She was brought out of her musings by the Headmistress, who placed a caring hand on the girl's shoulder. "You were the most amazing witch my dear - and to think you'd come back here, to help us grow!" The elder woman seemed amazed and excited; that was good for the blonde, the more they let their guard down, the easier her job would be.<p>

It's not that she didn't like the school she graduated from triumphantly, or the people that ran it - she was on a business ordeal, and money seemed more befitting to her own agenda and lifestyle than that of memories. Sentimental thoughts were just that; there was no need to keep them with such a wonderful present and future before her. Angel gave the elder witch a smile, "Well, it's an honor to be working back here. I always enjoyed learning and working to the top in this school. I certainly couldn't have gotten to where I am now without encouragement from its fine staff. And of course - I'm very glad that you've decided to take me on as your advanced potions instructor." The woman before her fanned herself lightly and smiled. "Of course, Miss Angel. You certainly know your way around a cauldron. Bittersmoke has really been needing a vacation - and what a wonderful opportunity it is for you to take over while he's on leave. The students rarely listen during his instructions - but I have faith that you can whip them into shape. You know how it is at their age; they think they know everything and they have no respect for anyone over the age of 20." She laughed a bit, and then wagged her finger at the blonde. "And let's not forget, I do owe you one for saving that poor girl who'd dangled off the roof - my, I can't even remember name. You know the one surely. The clumsy girl, big glasses - pigtails?"

The blonde grinned - a sinister smirk hiding behind her pearly whites. "Oh, yes. May-Anne. She was such a clutz." And such an easy woman to manipulate. She'd gotten close to the girl, and easily stolen her powers. She was long dead - but her fondness for the freckle-face still stood. Even though she'd murdered her coldly. The Headmistress sighed, "Such a shame she died so young. Never found the person who did it either. Oh, I am terribly sorry. Bringing up such bad past memories - you two were close. I apologize." Angel raised her hand to dismiss the apology. "No worries. It's all behind us now. Ah, if I may - might I ask about my quarters? And classroom?" The Headmistress nodded and gestured to the door. "Right this way, Madame Angel."

Oh what fun; it was such an absolute joy to be back.

* * *

><p>Angel's room was easily set up; with her powers, she had everything in order and quickly put into place where she wanted it. She sat comfortably in a chair before turning to the crystal orb on her table (sitting on satin and looking rather smoky). She got up and walked over, leaning towards the ball before commanding it to bring up Efeu's image. "Contact Efeu." She stated firmly - and like it should, it did contact her. The hazy outline of a woman appeared, and shifted into a clear cut image of her hired contact. "Evening, darling." Angel chimed comically, leaning on the table with a cruel smile. "You took too long to call back, Angel." The woman growled in irritation. "Don't you have any sense of time? What in the universe was taking you so long to respond?" The blonde held up a long slip of paper that she'd yanked off the table beside the crystal. "Paperwork. You know, getting in was the easy part - staying here and making myself blend in is the hard part, Efeu. Be patient. You've waited a long while, certainly a few more days won't matter."<p>

The skinned-head's eye brow twitched. "You know I hate waiting, you inconsiderate - " Angel held up a finger and wagged it in a tut-tut manner. "Now, Efeu, don't forget who you've employed to do your awful dirty work. I wouldn't be throwing insults at such a pretty face if you want your job done." Angel chuckled cockily, giving her a smug grin. The woman on the other side of the crystal ball groaned in frustration at the absolute idiot that was grinning halfway across another dimension. What an absolute pain this blonde was - but, she did get the job done. Efeu sighed and nodded, "Fine. I'll wait. But no more than a week - got me, Angel? I want this done quickly, with absolute percision." Angel rolled her eyes at the woman's professional chatter. "Just chill your tits, Efeu. It'll get done, just give me a while." The pale Efeu opened her mouth to argue with the witch, but was abruptly cut off by the girl's crystal ball (and when she figured that out, she began to yell and scream at how rude Angel was and she hired the wrong person, yet again).

Angel wandered over to her bed and flopped down face first with an agitated groan. What a pain - her vacation cut short; she was working too much for her liking. Normally, she'd follow a bastard into a back alley and just slit his throat. Plan done - quick, easy, efficient. Just how she liked it. But no, Efeu wanted the damn teenage pixies all alive and junk. What an absolute bother.

The woman waved her hand and her clock clicked, setting it for the morning and the hour she was to get up and teach a bunch of self centered witches about potionology. What fun - angst and drama of her younger years was starting to pool in the frontal lobe of her brain. Somethings she just didn't want to remember.

* * *

><p>The night went by restlessly for Angel, mostly because she was rather grumpy over Efeu's loose deadline. She got up the next morning groggily. "The hell am I doing with my life - " The blonde groaned into her hands as she made her way to the bathroom. She did her morning duties; taking a shower, spending extra care on her long locks, and then applying thick makeup to her eyes and lips. She curled her hair a bit before walking to her closet to pick out something to wear.<p>

She opened it and irked. That's right, she wasn't at home… And those things in her closet were apparent. Robes - musty old robes teachers were assigned. Black, black, charcoal, grey, black, black, white. "Options are limited I see." She grabbed the nearest black robe and tugged it on over her underoos and growled in agner as she attempted to button it up. Such tiny buttons, such long nails - a chime from across the room made her turn rather quickly. It was Efeu again, this time, with her calling instead of the blonde.

She fidgeted with the buttons on her robe as she walked over to the crystal ball. "Efeu, it's early, what are you calling me for now?" The red eyed menace glared at the blonde. "You have to get into Alfea today, Angel. I need you to retrieve data for me to analyze." Angel quirked a brow, "You mean for your forced league of unwilling scientists to analyze." The villian blinked, "That's what I said, isn't it?"

"... Mmhmm." The blonde complied, hassling over the reluctant buttons of her robe. "I'll see what I can do, Efeu, but don't be surprised if I can't. The only way I'd be able to get into that damn school would be to have something to do with schoolwork." Efeu shook her head, "Whatever, just get it done. I need a hair sample from that red headed fairy." Angel's brows clustered together. "That's real specific."

"Bloom."

"Ah. Gotcha." Angel finally got the last damn button into the hole and sighed in contentment. "Finally!" A snort, something short of a cackle, was heard from the crystal ball. "What are you laughing at you egotistical punchline?" Angel snapped.

"Your buttons are uneven. You missed a hole, you dimwit."

"FFFFFAAAAACK."

* * *

><p>The class periods drolled on and on for the energetic blonde; they were so boring. She would stand in front of the class, lecture and lecture, but by the end, she found herself hating the job she was pretending at. She was glad she chose the life of an assassin rather than a dull school teacher. "And that class, is how you make a simple and common hex potion. Any questions?" The blonde looked up from her papers, seeing many of the students nodding off and others idly looking at their hands or whatever they'd snuck in to read behind large spell books. "... I see. So you all will enjoy the pop quiz I'll be handing out next class." A bunch of moans and 'oh no's were heard throughout the class. That was one thing that Angel was happy about. Making students suffer was a favorite pastime - even now, after many years.<p>

Angel got up and went over to the cupboard. She was unhappy to see that it wasn't stocked. Did the old man before her do shit around here? Or maybe he took all the goods with him when he left. A witch piped up from the back, noticing the teachers temper growing.

"Maybe that fairy school's potion teacher has something you're looking for if you can't find it, ma'am." Angel blinked and then turned slowly to look at the girl who's spoken. "Is that so? And it'd be perfectly acceptable for me to just waltz over to Alfea and inquire if I can borrow supplies from our RIVALS." The girl irked and shrugged slightly, "I… I guess so - if it's important. I'm sure the goody-goodies would be willing to help."

"Hm. Maybe you're right - "

* * *

><p>Turns out, the girl had a semi-right solution to Angel's lack of potion ingredients. Just merely mentioning the idea to the Headmistress had her in a tizzy; but, she also seemed to like the idea of 'stealing' some supplies from their school rival. She agreed to the plan of asking sweetly with the face of a young teacher and a pretty smile that she seemed to charm everyone with. Of course, the Alfea headmistress wasn't so accepting of the idea - but she allowed Angel to meet with the potionology professor there at the school in order to perhaps allow an exchange.<p>

And Angel could never have been prepared for the face she was about to see. "... P-Palladium?" The girl murmured out in surprise; the elf before her wasn't scrawny anymore, and his voice had seemingly changed. Then again… years after her schooling had changed her too. The elf walked over to her and gave her a tender smile, "It's nice to see you again, Angel. How long has it been?" Angel looked away, a prominent blush staining her cheeks, "I don't know. Long enough for you to get taller." She said stubbornly. Palladium merely laughed, "So you took a job at your old school?" Angel cleared her throat and looked up at him, "Only for a while. So that old bat of a potions teacher can take a leave - he's crazy you know, worse than when I was there." She crossed her arms, "Why do you care? I thought you didn't like me - I did put that frog in your gym shorts."

"That was so long ago Angel - no hard feelings." He offered a hand, "I heard that you needed help obtaining some ingredients and I'm willing to offer my assistance for an old friend." Angel quirked a brow. "I wouldn't call what I would do to you as being friendly." She harassed the poor boy, thinking he was cute to the point where she wanted to show 'affection' by teasing and embarrassing him. But she'd never say it to his face. The elf sighed softly, "It doesn't matter anymore. Please, let me show you to my room - " Angel's eyes widened and she gave him a look. Palladium drew back and he felt his face go warm, "That's not… that's not what I meant! I meant my storage closet - !"

Angel snorted softly into her hand, "That's not any better, Palladium." It was clear the tables were turned in this 'friendship'; he didn't need her to embarrass him anymore, he could do that perfectly fine on his own.

The poor elf couldn't get a break, even after so many years, could he?

* * *

><p>Palladium led the girl to the storage closet he used to store the various ingredients for potions and remedies. Not everyone was so lucky to see his stash of magical properties, but she was a special… well, like she'd said - she wasn't a friend per say. But he'd always thought she was pretty with her dark clothes and brightly colored hair and mysteriously seductive eyes. And he would be a liar if he didn't confess that he found she was compatible because she enjoyed making potions and learning about nature as much as him.<p>

He was lost in thought as the girl looked through the jars and baskets, and was only snapped out of his thoughts when she pressed herself against him. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" She asked suddenly, causing the man to blush rapidly. "Are you thinking naughty thoughts, professor?" Angel asked, a cruel smirk charmingly slipping onto her lips. "Tut-tut, Palladium, such an awful example you are - " And if him being silent was an awful example, he pushing her to the floor right then and there and kissing her was something out of a weird amateur porno.

* * *

><p>The occurrences of the evening really had Angel in shambles; when their little dirty rendezvous was over, they sat on the floor and stared at one another. Trying to think of how to explain their 'teenage sex dream in a closet' was logically just casual. But it ended in the once shy and clumsy elf rambling off how he'd always liked her, even more so with age. Angel wasn't surprised. She caught the boy fumbling over his words and she placed her hand over his mouth. "... You're cute. I'll keep you around for a while. Just don't get too clingy… okay?" She said softly. She was on a mission and just because this little heated session might have elevated his emotions… she had a job to do.<p>

"... I don't want you to leave again. I don't want there to be so many years in between our meetings. I want to see you every day, every morning - " Angel's eyes widened, this was getting creepy really fast. "Listen, Palladium - " She was silenced by his lips a second time that night. But this time it was a passionate, and not a primal one. She pulled away and looked at him hesitantly. She sighed - he was pretty cute. She guessed she could… delay Efeu's plans just a few more days.

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks. And then slowly into a month. Two months. Then four… five…<p>

Angel had begun to keep a rag over the crystal ball Efeu used to contact her; she'd rather not see her face… Well, she'd rather not talk to her period. She'd done nothing that Efeu had asked of her - all because of that clutz Palladium. And because of that, Efeu was getting pissed. Not only was she not causing chaos like she wanted, but she was still holding the same damn power she was the first day Angel was in Cloud Tower. No power from a fairy, no power from anything. And what did she have to show for it? A broken trust and a loss in cash!

After about five and a half months - Efeu did get a response from the girl. But it wasn't how she'd planned. The girl appeared half naked before her, leaning pensively over the globe, trying to seemingly block anything out of the background. "Oh, hi there Efeu." The blonde said nervously, her hand tightly gripped onto the cloth that had been used to cover the crystal. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN - " The raging grey skinned villainess screeched. "Oh, I've been here… I'm having a hard time getting a sample from that blonde - er… was she a brunette…" Efeu twitched. "She's a redhead you dipshit." Angel made an 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded. "Right, right. Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll have it soon, I'm just doing extensive research on the girl, don't' worry so much. Efeu, you're such a hard hearted bitch sometimes, but very patient with me. That's why I love you~" Efeu grunted, and put her hand to her face. "Just… do your damn job you dirty blonde."

"My hair is platinum blonde, Efeu."

"I don't give a damn if it's shit colored - just get my SAMPLE!" The woman cried, turning her head away from the orb to collect herself. She didn't expect Angel to stay long, so she waved the guard holding her communicator away.

A door opened on the other side of the crystal ball, and it caught the blondes attention enough to make her dismiss Efeu's upset demeanor.

"Mmmhm. Right, right." Angel tossed the cloth loosely over the crystal ball (though it didn't stay there, it slipped off easily).

But the blonde didn't care - she'd found something farrrrr more interesting than her hired job by her temporary boss. And it was not a substance on the periodic table, but the chemistry between him and her was enough to set any potion to a boil with a mere glance.

Needless to say, Efeu was not pleased. Especially when she caught her hired hand in the arms of an elven pansy from the school she was so avid on destroying.

"RESEARCH MY ASS."


End file.
